


In All the Chaos, There Is Calculation

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Blood, Rarepair November, Sterek Free Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott leaned down and growled, "I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how <i>not</i> to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Chaos, There Is Calculation

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from the [Rarepair November Sterek Free Ficathon](http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/13989.html#t361125) hosted by [thecivilunrest](http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Prompt: **Scott/Isaac** \+ _Glory and gore go hand in hand_

When Scott finally pushed into Isaac with one hard snap of his hips, Isaac sank his teeth into Scott's skin, right at the junction between neck and shoulder. Scott growled--his wolf didn't like it; the alpha part of him was howling _don't let your beta claim you like that_. His alpha wanted to put Isaac on his knees. But the human part, the Scott part, craved it.

"You're bleeding," Isaac mumbled into Scott's neck, pulling back a little. His eyes were glassy, the apples of his cheeks pink. He looked completely alive, it made Scott's nerves sing, made his cock twitch inside Isaac. Blood smeared Isaac's lips and teeth, and Scott leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his arms tight around Isaac's waist.

"I think I'll live," Scott said, smiling into the kiss. "I-I've had worse." The bite smarted for a moment before healing, the small teeth marks stitching together, and then there was only a patch of reddened skin.

Isaac groaned, arching his back into Scott's thrusts. He liked to be fucked sitting up, face to face, snug and safe in the cradle of Scott's arms, and Scott would have him no place else. "Can you..."

"Can I what?" Scott teased, running his hands up and down Isaac's sweaty back, lightly grazing his fingernails against the soft skin. 

"Scott, c'mon," Isaac whined, hiding his face in Scott's neck, nuzzling his throat (Scott's alpha wolf _loved_ that, it loved the sweetness of his beta asking _politely_ to be kissed, touched, fucked). "You know what I want." But Scott just held Isaac's hips and pulled him down hard on his cock, not moving, not thrusting, almost hitting that spot that made Isaac see stars.

"But I like hearing you beg." Scott was never cruel during sex, he didn't have a cruel, domineering bone in his body. But he liked to tease, to make Isaac turn red, make him squirm. He liked to be playful, and Isaac thrived off it. But his wolf wanted more, it wanted something else, and that itch was like lead under his skin, heavy and hot.

"I can beg. I'll do whatever you want if you fuck me like an alpha," Isaac groaned, arms locked around Scott's neck.

With that, Scott's resolve burst like a damn. Fire licked up his spine and he pushed Isaac onto his back, his body responding automatically to Isaac's words. Yanking Isaac's legs up around his waist, Scott leaned down and growled, "I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how _not_ to." He pulled out so just the head of his swollen cock remained inside Isaac, and Isaac practically yelped from it, squirmed against the sheets.

"You never hurt me," Isaac gasped, raking his nails down Scott's back, leaving scores of white hot marks that faded into a blistered pink. "I trust you."

_Liar_ , Scott thought as he leaned down to give Isaac a gnashing kiss. He slid into Isaac in one long, unyielding stroke and bit down on Isaac's collarbone at the same time. Blood bloomed to the surface, and Isaac groaned. _This is pain. I'm hurting you right now_. He fucked him hard, steady, relentless.

"You're so good to me," Isaac whimpered, his hands gripping bruises into Scott's shoulder.

"I'm trying," Scott said quietly, and squeezed his eyes shut as he came inside the hot, tight clutch of Isaac's body.

There was blood on the sheets, and Scott's wolf was finally sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Title (prompt and fic) from "Glory and Gore" by Lorde. I'm a Lorde fan but I actually have not heard this song yet.


End file.
